


The Summer Rains

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Suki redefine their love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Rains

Suki’s eyes opened as a lick of lightning illuminated the inside of the Fire Lord’s bedroom. Thunder followed with a lusty roll that shook the walls. The curtains around the bed billowed in the warm, ozone-scented wind that came drifting in through the open doors to the balcony. Suki sat up, tugging tangled hair out of her eyes as she glanced at the empty bed beside her.   
  
“Zuko?” she called as she grabbed the sheer red sheet and drew it around her. Sliding her bar legs off of the bed and dragging the sheet with her, she took to her feet. “Zuko? Where are you?”  
  
“Here,” Zuko called and she saw him framed into the balcony doorway. The wind tugged at his hair, and the lightning in the distance, creeping ever nearer, lit up his features for one long moment. His expression was unreadable as he turned his back to her and leaned against the door frame. As she padded toward him across the marble floor, she saw that he was naked, save another sheer red sheet knotted loosely around his waist. His muscular back was gloriously naked.  
  
And covered with a few red stripes and half-moons in the shapes of her fingernails.   
  
“What are you doing out there?” she asked as she reached him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind. His back was warm against her cheek. She liked feeling the rise and fall of his lungs as he breathed in. His hands   
covered hers on his stomach.   
  
“Watching the storm,” he answered, his voice rumbling through his back. His thumb rubbed a slow circle on the back of her hand. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“So are you,” she whispered, though she didn’t think he heard it over the thunder and wind tugging at them. The wind was lifting the edges of the sheet haphazardly tucked around her, cooling sweat-soaked skin, and soothing the red marks his mouth had left on her shoulders and the insides of her thighs. “Come back to bed.”  
  
“Is that an order from my bodyguard?” he asked, turning his head a little so that she could see the half-smile curling his lips.   
  
“If you like,” she said, and lowered her mouth to his back. She kissed one red welt softly and felt his hand tighten on hers, then release. “If you get hit by lightning out here, then I’m out of a job…”  
  
“I’m not afraid of a little lightning,” he said as she smoothed her hands down his stomach and caught hold of the sheet around his waist. The knot loosened in her fingers and dropped to the floor. The wind picked the sheer fabric up   
and sent it dancing across the floor and into the bedroom.   
  
“What  _are_  you afraid of?” she breathed in his ear as she stood on tiptoe. Her hands slid lower, spreading across his lower belly and into the hair at the apex of his thighs. Zuko trembled against her, and she felt him catch his breath with a sharp inhale. One of his hands found hers and slid it down farther. He was hard, scorching hot and  _hers._

At least for tonight. And every night they could sneak past his guards and the nosy palace courtiers. This was their time, in the dark of night, when the lights were out and the fires low. Here, they weren’t the Fire Lord and his Kyoshi Warrior bodyguard. They were just Zuko and Suki. And they were free.  
  
Her fingers encircled him, caressing lightly as her mouth lifted the salty taste of dried sweat from his back and shoulders. Zuko made a noise in the back of his throat that was nearly lost to the storm. Her hand squeezed him tightly as thunder boomed around them. Zuko turned on her then, turned to face her as the storm crackled white-hot, sending fingers of lightning crashing and flicking against the mountains surrounding the palace. The smell of rain was approaching. She could taste it on her tongue. She looked up and met Zuko’s eyes as his scar was thrown into stark relief.   
  
Her heart pounded hard, banging in time to the thunder. Zuko’s tongue flashed against his lower lip as he reached out and undid the sheet knotted at her breasts. He pulled it off of her slowly, the soft, satiny fabric slithering against her flesh. He dropped it a deliberate motion, leaving her standing there on the balcony naked. A little smile hit her lips, and she bit down on them as his gaze raked her body. When he reached out and cupped her waist, pulling her against the long, lean expanse of his body, she could almost feel the fire beneath his skin. Her hands gripped his arms as he pulled her up on her toes. Their mouths met, crashing together in a hungry press.   
  
It felt like the first time they’d kissed. Like they were starving for each other.   
  
Zuko body moved into hers as he kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers with a sensual flick that shot rockets of want through her body. She wanted to crawl into his skin, to bathe in the fire she could feel burning him up whenever they touched. One of Zuko’s hands moved from her waist, cupping her buttocks with a firm, possessive hand that brought her belly against his hard flesh. He made another moaning sound that had her arms slipping around his neck. Their kisses grew deeper, more frantic. She felt the first of the raindrops hitting them with a luke-warm sting.   
  
She broke away from his mouth, gasping for air. Zuko’s mouth trailed down her neck, sucking on her neck in ways that had her whole body coiling around his. “The rain…it’s warm…”  
  
“The summer rains are always warm here,” he answered, his teeth scraping her jugular. Her hands tangled in his hair, her neck arching toward his mouth.  
  
“We should go in…. Zuko… We should…  _Oooh_ …”  
  
“No. Here. I want you here. Now,” he mumbled into her ear as he picked her up off of her feet completely and turned them from the open doorway of his suite.   
  
“Zuko! What are you doing?” she said, wrapping her legs around him as his powerful legs ate up the distance between the doorway and the railing of the balcony. The rain was getting heavier now, with an urgency that seemed to match Zuko’s. Water trailed down her skin, as warm as bathwater. She could barely feel it; all she could feel was Zuko’s heat.   
  
“Do you trust me?” he mumbled against her mouth, his nose brushing hers.   
  
“You know I do,” she answered with hesitation and kissed him hard. Everything ached. She wanted him, needed him. Had to have him or she might explode.   
  
Zuko turned them and put her back on her feet. When he broke away from her mouth, he was panting, and his eyes looked fevered. He kissed her quickly and then turned her in place. She stared at the palace grounds and the volcanic mountains in the distance as the storm unleashed around them. The lightning was closer now, crackling down on the city below. Zuko’s arms went around her from behind and she felt his hands on her breasts for glorious, aching moment. His breath caressed her wet shoulder as the rain plastered her hair to her face. His hands molded her body as they slipped and slid downward, over her ribs, her waist and finally on her hips.   
  
“Bend over,” he whispered between the thunder. Suki shuddered and glanced at him over her shoulder. Rain dripped off of his nose, following the corners of his lips. He nodded at her and she tossed her hair over one shoulder and bent at the waist, gripping the rough stone ledge of the balcony. Lightning sizzled in the sky above them in pinks and blues and whites. His gripping hands tightened on her hips. She felt his cock against her wet flesh for one long moment, gliding along her cleft, grazing the bundle of nerves there and sending little tingles of expectation throughout her skin.   
  
Then, with a rough thrust that had her biting down on her lower lip so hard she drew blood, he entered her. Zuko pulled back and thrust again, driving a gasp out of her. She pressed backward, wanting more, and he gave it to her. The wind buffetted them, kissing her flesh, sliding across her wet nipples and making them ache. She forced her eyes open, staring at the lightning-struck world, warm summer rain bathing her as Zuko’s body moved into hers. His hips rolled against hers, sending pleasure scattering throughout her skin in electric waves. She gave herself up to the feeling, her world narrowing on the pleasure as she thrust back to meet him. His hands tightened on her hips, and then released.   
  
He bent over her, his breath warm on her wet back as he sipped the rainwater from the valley of her rolling spine. His teeth grazed her flesh as he worked his way up her shoulders. One of his hands crept up her stomach, cupping her breast.   
  
“Just let go… I’ll catch you,” he breathed against her ear as thunder boomed around them so hard she jumped in his arms. Her whole body was on fire with mindless need. Every nerve crackled as Zuko bit down on her shoulder and then pulled back. Her knuckles turned white on the railing as she gripped it hard, her knees shaking. Zuko’s body slammed into hers, fast and hard and blistering. Rain stung her face, but she didn’t feel it. Didn’t feel anything but the fire and the pleasure.   
  
When Zuko’s hand spread down her belly and his fingertips slid against her clit, she all but screamed. The wind took the sound and threw it to the storm. It was too much. She couldn’t hold on. Zuko’s thrusts were becoming erratic. He was close, so close. His fingers teased her and she pressed back against him, her hand covering his. Everything inside of her coiled up, like lightning about to strike. Her mouth opened as she panted, rainwater on her tongue, pooling in the corners of her mouth. Zuko thrust one last time and she felt him coming. She followed half a heartbeat later, his name on her lips.  
  
Everything was fire. And wind. Her skin unzipped and the storm rushed into her with a blistering strike that turned everything white for one long moment. She could feel Zuko’s body against hers, tight, trembling his way, as he always did, through orgasm. She exhaled and the feeling ebbed to a wonderful throb between her legs. Zuko was still absentmindedly stroking her flesh, and she shuddered as pleasure quaked through her with a zip.   
  
They rocked together, locked in place on the balcony, his mouth on her shoulders again. He peppered her wet flesh with kisses and mumbled words she couldn’t hear over the storm. Her knees were having trouble supporting her all of a sudden. His stroking fingers hadn’t ceased their torment, and as she rocked back against him, almost as eager to get away from the painful pleasure of it as she was to feel more, she felt him growing hard again. Surprised, she looked over her shoulder at him again and saw his eyes glittering glassily at her. His hair was tangled around his face in dark, almost sinister slashes.   
  
A rare smile played on the corners of his lips for a moment, and then pulled out of her, leaving her wet and throbbing. A flash of lightning illuminated the world around them as they did and she jumped. She felt the heat of the strike on her skin and knew it had been close. The hair on the back of her arms and neck stood up as thunder immediately followed the strike, shaking the air around them, and the stone balcony beneath them. She squeaked and launched herself at Zuko, who caught her and swept her off of her feet. Their wet skin slid together as he tucked one arm underneath her legs and cradled her against his chest with the other.  
  
Laughing, he turned away from the balcony and walked back into his suite.   
  
“That was too close,” she panted as he laughed at her.   
  
“I told you I’m not afraid of lightning,” he said. “I can redirect it if I need to. I like storms. I like how…out of control they make me feel. I like the way you make me feel.”  
  
“I…I could tell,” she said, as he crossed the room and set her down on the bed. The wind was still ruffling the sheer coverings, billowing them in and out like dragon’s wings. She shivered a little as he sat back on his knees and stared at her. His gaze ate her up, sliding down her body and back again as he nibbled his lower lip. “Is there  _anything_  you’re scared of, Zuko?”  
  
“Lots.  _You_ , mostly,” he said as he bent over her and sipped the water pooling in the hollow of her stomach. Her legs threaded his trunk as her fingers found his hair, tangling in the wet strands.  
  
“Me? Why are you afraid of me?” she asked, confused.  
  
“Not  _you_. M'afraid of you leaving,” he mumbled against her belly and then slid his mouth slowly up her body, landing small kisses on her skin. When he reached her breasts, he looked up at her with serious eyes, and that loneliness she had seen choking him so many times. She’d hated seeing it, and it sometimes crept back into his eyes when he thought she wasn’t looking. It broke her heart. “Everyone always leaves.”  
  
She reached down and caught his chin her hands, forcing him to look at her when he would have looked away. “I’m not her.”  
  
“I know. And…I’m not him,” he said seriously, and with more pain in his gaze than she’d ever seen. It weighed on him, she knew, what they were doing. It weighed on her too, sometimes. This couldn’t last, after all. Someone would find out. Rumors would spread like wildfire. It was only a matter of time before everyone in Yu Dao found out. And then…   
  
Well, she didn’t like to think about that. Not here, with him, when everything was pleasure and skin, and nothing made sense but him.   
  
“I know you’re not,” she whispered and pulled him to her mouth. He covered her wet body with his own, his hips pressing into hers as her knees tightened on his ribs. Her hands slid around his sides, up his back, fingers sinking into his hot flesh. Zuko kissed her hard, his mouth lingering on hers for one wonderful, sizzling moment. Then he pulled back and stared at her. That loneliness was creeping back into his eyes, loneliness and a sense of sadness. She cupped his face, thumbs brushing his wet hair back from his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in love with you, Suki,” he said and stared at her, as if waiting for her to push him away. His shoulders stiffened as his face became a mask. Suki stared at him for a long moment, her heart pounding in time to the storm pouring in through the open balcony doors. Silence stretched between them as her throat closed. “I can’t think of anything but you. Whenever you walk into the room it’s all I can do to keep my eyes off of you. The way you move, the way you laugh, the way you think… You’re in every thought I have. Every single one. I tried not to fall for you. I know you aren’t mine. Not really…but I want to keep you. I want you. All of you.”  
  
“Zuko…”  
  
He rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, his head hung. “Say something. Tell me I’m an idiot. Tell me you don’t feel the same way. Tell me you still love him. Just say something.”  
  
Suki sat up and touched his back, sliding her fingers over his shoulder, over the water beading there. He turned his head and caught her gaze, and she felt tingles down to her toes. Everything else seemed so far away; all of her fears  and guilt. When they’d first started sleeping together it had been lust, loneliness and friendship that brought them together. She and Sokka had been on and off for years and they’d broken up months ago, but he’d haunted them just as surely as Mai had. Mai had left Zuko with that sad, lonely look in his eyes. Suki hated seeing it there. Somewhere, someway, things had changed. She’d noticed, but she’d been afraid of it; as afraid of confronting it as he was of her leaving.   
  
And here it was, on the heels of passion and a storm, and she couldn’t hide from her feelings any longer. It was so very like Zuko to give her the choice to walk away, to sacrifice himself and his happiness. He was truly a man of honor, and braver than she could ever have been. He was amazing, and maddening, and stubborn… Whenever she saw him her heart hurt. When he touched her, her head spun. When he said her name, her pulse jumped. And when he looked at her, all she could think about was his arms around her. He made her laugh and surprisingly, she could do the same to him. He was her best friend. The thought of leaving him was like a punch in the guts, a sword to the heart.   
  
“Do you still love him?” he asked again, his gaze frank.  
  
Suki leaned in and cupped his face. “I…I honestly don’t know the answer to that, Zuko. But I think…somewhere along the way… I fell for you too. I’m…I’m in love with you.”  
  
That half-smile curled Zuko’s mouth as he stared at her. He put his arms around her and leaned in, his forehead against hers as he sighed. “Then we have a problem.”  
  
Suki smiled sadly and clasped him to her as the storm raged around them. She held tight. Wouldn’t let go. Couldn’t. He was  _hers_. Maybe forever.   
  
“I know.”

_(end)_


End file.
